Correspondence
by Not A Muggle
Summary: A letter he never planned on sending home leads to mended fences, secrets revealed, and so much more. Rating Just to be safe. Mild shep whump.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. If i did you would be seeing my name in the credits and I would not be writing fanfiction.

A/N: I apologize now for any mistakes, I do not have a beta, though I have read over this chapter several times. I know most of the stories I've writen have not been finish but I already have several chapters done o this and have every intension of finishing. Happy reading.

Chapter 1

John ran into his office, and shut his computer. Noticing the letter sitting next to it he quickly stuffed it in the partially addressed envelope and set it down on top of his laptop before rushing back out of his office and heading to the armory. A message had come through the 'gate 15 minutes ago when they had tried to contact Major Lorne's team, who were over an hour late. The people that Lorne's team had run into were apparently against all kind outsiders, whether they be Wraith or not and had Lorne's team pinned down quite effectively.

After a quick conference with Elizabeth it was decided that they would take a jumper and pull their people out as quick as possible. He had come back into his office to close his computer before he left when he noticed the letter. Deciding he couldn't leave it unfinished he quickly jotted down a down a note.

His team plus Beckett and a nurse were already waiting for him as he entered the jumper bay. "Okay everyone, let's get a move on," he said as he boarded the Jumper.

"We've been waiting on you, slow poke," Rodney grumbled.

John just smirked at him before telling control that they were ready to go and concentrated on opening the door that lead to the gate room and getting the jumper in the air.

"Jumper one is ready to go," he spoke into his radio as he settled in front of the open gate.

"Jumper one, Control," Weir's voice replied. "You have a go."

Soon they were flying over an alien planet in search of their missing comrades. "Lorne, this is Jumper one, we are en route. ETA 4 minutes."

"Better hurry Sir. Their weapons may be primitive but they out number us and I think they have reinforcements. Also, Billings isn't doing so good."

"Major, this is Beckett, What's his status?"

"Arrow through his right shoulder, we've mainly stopped the bleeding, the he got whapped a couple time with some pretty hefty rocks to the head. He's unconscious and the gash in his head is still… Donovan get down!"

"Lorne?!" Beckett exclaimed. He didn't get a reply.

"Hold on everyone. I see the rocks Lorne described. Rodney, once I land I want you to sit here."

"But!"

"Unless you want to go out there to shoot cover fire and help carry Billings. We need someone in here ready to take off."

"I'll stay here."

"Good choice"

As soon as the jumper touched down, John had the back open and he Ronan, and Teyla were out the back to lay down cover fire for Beckett and his nurse.

The natives were surprised by the three people who came out of thin air firing back at them and the barrage of arrows temporally halted. Dr. Beckett and Nurse Carol made a run for the outcropping of rocks where Lorne and his team had taken refuge. The two medical professionals immediately zeroed in on Sgt. Billings. Nurse Carol took his vitals while Beckett inspected his wounds.

"Start an IV, I'm going to add some more bandages to this head wound but there is not much more we can do until we get him back to Atlantis."

The two medics worked quickly and efficiently, gunfire and arrows flying over head.

"Ready Doc?" Carson looked up in surprise. He hadn't noticed Colonel Sheppard make his way to their position.

"Just about," Carson said he and Carol adjusted the straps on the backboard.

The seven people were just about to make it back to the still invisible jumper, Lorne helping Sgt. Donovan, who had sprained an ankle earlier, Sheppard and Lt. Cadman laying down cover fire and when the attack seemed to pause before it started with renewed vigor. What seemed like thousands of arrows, rocks, and spears rained down from all sides.

"Quick, inside!" Sheppard yelled, pushing Cadman ahead of him.

"Close the hatch and take off!" Teyla told Rodney as soon as the Colonel was inside. Rodney wasted no time. Within seconds they were air born and a collective sigh went through the jumper.

"Good timing Sir," Lorne spoke up.

"Glad to be of service," Sheppard said glancing around. "Did any one get hit?"

Beckett looked up at Sheppard's inquiry, looking at everyone with critical eyes.

"I got hit in the shoulder with what felt like a bolder. I think it's just bruised though." Cadman reported, rotating her shoulder.

"Just the sprained ankle from earlier," Donavan added.

"Arrow grazed me," Lorne said, examining his fingers, which came away bloody after touching his upper right arm.

"Let me have a look at that," Beckett said as he stood and made his way over to the Major.

"What about you Sir?" Cadman asked.

"I was hit with what felt like a water balloon filled with syrup," Sheppard said disgustedly wiping his shoulder. His hand came away covered in a light blue, sticky, gooey substance that did not seem to want to relinquish it's hold on either his hand or vest. He stared at the substance blinking; suddenly he was having trouble focusing.

"Colonel?" Cadman asked sounding worried.

Carson looked up just in time to see John sink to the floor as his legs gave way. "Colonel!"

Carson was by Sheppard's side in an instant, checking his pulse and reaching for the penlight that was his constant companion.

"'M fine," He muttered brushing away the pesky light. "Why's everything so blurry?"

"Blurry implies_ not fine_ Colonel. Now stop that. I need to check you over."

"He didn't start looking faint until he touched that stuff with his hand," Cadman told the Doctor.

Sheppard started to slump to the side. "Stay with me Major."

"Carson, what's going on?" Rodney asked from the pilot's chair.

"Just get us home, Rodney. Tell Atlantis that we have two critical and have Medical personnel standing by."

"Damn it," Carson muttered as he quickly maneuvered Sheppard so that he was lying down. "Teyla, grab me an ambu-bag. Carson could hear Rodney talking to someone over the radio but he didn't have time to pay attention. He had two critical patients to tend to. "Carol, how is Billings holding up?" he asked while he pumped air into the Colonel's lungs.

"He's still breathing, if that's what you mean. His pupils are sluggish but he doesn't seem to be deteriorating."

"That's some good news at least."

A minute later they where back on Atlantis and Rodney was setting the jumper down.

"Okay, everyone but Carol out, we need some room to work." Carson ordered as soon as the rear hatch opened. "Donovan, you stay right where you are until we are out of the way then someone can help you to the infirmary."

As soon as everyone left Carson started calling out orders to the medical staff waiting right outside with two gurneys. Okay everyone, let's get these men loaded up. You all, help Carol, and you three help me. Dr. Biro, take Billings, Carol can fill you in. Watch out for that gooey stuff on the Colonels hand and shoulder, I'm pretty sure that's what's making him sick. Okay on three. One, two, three...lift!" With that Carson and the three nurses helping him were on their way, Dr. Biro and the nurses tending to Billings not far behind.

A/N Okay, what do you all think so far? Should I continue? I have several chapters already completed and working on more. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was a nice surprise to come home from my weekend out of town and have all these reviews waiting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 2

Several hours later a weary Carson Beckett emerged from the trauma room where he had been doing his best to keep Lt. Colonel John Sheppard alive. He stopped briefly to chat with Dr. Biro before making his way over to the crowd that had been waiting for news about their military commander. The crowd consisted of the Colonel's team, Major Lorne and Dr. Weir.

"How is he?" Rodney was the first to ask.

"I've got good news and bad news," Carson told the hopeful faces. "The good news is that, for the moment, the Colonel is alive and stable."

"Oh thank God," Dr. Weir sighed.

"The bad news is that that stuff has somehow gotten into his blood stream and it seams to be attacking his lungs. I've got people analyzing it but so far all we know is that it is some kind of toxin. At the moment I have no idea weather it will metabolize, or how to neutralize it. Right now we've got him hooked up to a ventilator but if we don't figure out what to do soon I'm pretty sure this stuff will start attacking other organs."

"Meaning he could still die," Weir stated.

"Yes, meaning there is a chance he could still die."

"Everyone else gets hit with rocks and arrows but trust Sheppard to get hit with a deadly water balloon," Rodney muttered.

"Can we sit with him?" Teyla asked.

"Aye. But only one at a time, five minutes each. He is still critical and my nurses need to be able to care for him with out you lot getting in the way. I need to get down to the lab and figure out what this stuff is.

* * *

Forty minutes later Elizabeth Weir was back in her office but she couldn't concentrate on her work. Her mind kept going back to her military commander. He looked so pale and weak hooked up to all those monitors and a ventilator breathing for him. Rodney was right, why did this stuff always happen to John? A deadly water balloon.

Standing up Elizabeth decided to take a walk since she wasn't getting any work done. Several minutes later she found herself at the entrance to Colonel Sheppard's office.

She entered letting her eyes roam around. She didn't come in here often. Most of the time John came to her office or they had meetings in the conference room. When she did see John in here she left him alone because that meant he was finally getting his reports done.

Elizabeth laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the day that she told Sheppard to choose an office. He had whined and complained, and loudly. After a week she told him he had better have an office picked or she would choose one for him. And it would be as far away from the control room as possible. Sitting down at his desk she noticed an envelope sitting on top of his computer. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up, turning it over so she could see who it was to.

'Colonel Benjamin Sheppard' she read. There was no address. She debated weather she should read it or not. No, not right now. She'd keep it safe for him out of site of prying eyes and when he was better he could decide whether he wanted to send it or not.

* * *

The next couple weeks were touch and go. Just when they thought the Colonel was getting better something else would pop up. Elizabeth was pretty sure that Beckett had not slept for more than an hour at a time since they got back, trying to find a way to cure the Colonel.

Fifteen days after they had returned Carson entered the briefing room where Elizabeth, Rodney and Major Lorne were meeting with Colonel Caldwell, who had arrived 3 days prior, with a smile on his face.

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's working, the anti-toxin we developed. We injected the Colonel with it 2 hours ago and he is showing tremendous improvement for such a short time. His hart is beating regularly and his pressures improving. His colors better, he's responding to stimulus. His lungs are starting to improve as well but we are keeping him on the ventilator a while longer before we start weaning him off of it. We anticipate a full recovery."

"That's wonderful news Carson. Great work," Elizabeth told her CMO. The sentiments were repeated by everyone around the table.

Once Elizabeth was back in her office she opened her top desk Drawer and pulled out the letter she had found in Sheppard's office. "It looks like you'll get a chance to mail this yourself after all," she whispered. She looked at the letter a few more seconds before setting it down on her desk and heading off to the infirmary to see he Military commander. She knew that he wasn't awake yet, but she needed to see for herself that he was improving.

* * *

It was another week before Elizabeth realized that Johns letter was missing. John had been off the ventilator, awake and lucid for three days now and she wanted to give it back to him. She couldn't find it anywhere in her office and knew she didn't take it anywhere else. The last time she remembered seeing it was after she found out that John was improving. She had looked at the letter before putting it back in her desk. No, that wasn't right. She had set it on top of her desk before going to see him. Damn. Where did it go?

Finally she went and asked the control room staff if any of them had seen a letter on her desk the week before.

"There were several letters in the pile of papers you had me send back with the Deadalus." Chuck answered.

"This one had no address, just a name."

"Yeah, I remember that letter being in the pile."

"Ah, okay, thanks," Elizabeth turned around and headed back to her office. Crap. She had no idea if John had wanted that letter sent home. Oh well. It was not like she could do anything about it now. May as well go tell John now.

* * *

"How are you doing John?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to him.

"Better and better," He replied. "I'm getting to the point of recovery where I'm bored out of my mind but can't do anything about it."

Elizabeth smiled before turning somber, "John, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, what's wrong," John asked as he tried to sit up.

"Oh! It's nothing like that. Everyone is fine and there is nobody on the way to annihilate us at the moment, at least not that I'm aware of."

"Then what?"

"That first day, after Carson kicked us out, I was wandering around and somehow ended up in your office. I saw the letter to you father. I didn't read it!" She quickly assured John as his eyes got big with panic. I took it back to my office though and kept it. I'm not really sure why but I guess I figured if you didn't make it I'd send it for you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me yet. Last time I looked at it was right after Carson told us you were going to make it. I forgot to put it back in my desk before I came to see you and it got picked up with a stack of papers headed back to the SGC."

John looked down at his hands and Elizabeth couldn't see his expression. "John?"

"I don't know whether to thank you or to start planning my revenge," he said. "I wanted to send the letter but I wasn't sure I had the guts to."

"So, I'm thinking you should thank me and forget all about the revenge," Elizabeth offered a small smile. "You've worried me enough the past several weeks anyway.

John just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Good news! another chapter and the long awaited letter! Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy. Sorry for any errors in this chapter. I just had knee surgery and am a little tired so I may have missed a few things. let me know if you see any typos or other errors, I will gladly fix them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

Colonel Benjamin Sheppard, retired, was a proud man who hated to admit when he was in the wrong. Over the years though, he had come to see that there were several things he could have handled differently. Chief among them was his son, John Sheppard.

John's mother died when he was twelve and the young boy had tried to seek comfort from his only living parent. Ben was devastated by his wife's death and took his grief and anger out on his son who looked so much like his beloved Mary. John in turn started to blame his father for his mother's death.

John's teenage years were hell for both Sheppard men and as soon as John graduated high school, he was off to the Air Force Academy and hadn't been home since. Ben didn't even show up for his sons disciplinary hearing after the fiasco in Afghanistan, he was to ashamed, mad at his son but worried at the same time. Last he heard, John was headed for Antarctica.

It was Sunday morning and Ben was sitting at the kitchen counter working on the New York Times crossword and drinking his coffee when the doorbell rang. He frowned for a moment, wondering who would be ringing his bell this early on a Sunday.

He paled as he opened the door. A man in the uniform of an Air Force General stood on the other side, looking out at the road..

_Oh no, not John._ Was his first thought. _I'm sorry Mary_, was his second. Was this how Mary felt as she waited at home for him when he was deployed? Dreading the day an officer would show up on her doorstep, leaving her a widow and their young son fatherless? Not that he was much of a father to John any way.

He gathered himself before he opened the outer glass door. "May I help you Sir?" He may be retired but he was still a military man at hart.

"Are you Colonel Benjamin Sheppard?" the man asked.

"Yes," Ben swallowed, stealing himself for bad news.

The man looked at him strangely for a second before his eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I forgot what this must look like. He's not dead, at least not since I last heard. And there I go again, maybe I'll just shut up now."

Ben felt relief wash over him and had to lean against the door frame to keep from collapsing. He took a second before to process what the General had told him. "If you're not here to deliver bad news then may I ask why you are here?"

"I am here to deliver a letter that your son sent home for you."

It was Ben's turn to look at the General strangely. "They have two stars playing messenger these days?"

"No. I volunteered. One of the perks of being a General is that, for the most part, you can do what you want. May I come in?"

Ben blinked before replying, "Of course General…"

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill."

A short time later coffee had been offered and excepted and the two men sat down in the living room.

"May I ask why a two star General wanted to deliver a letter from my son personally?"

"You may. I guess I was curios. I like the kid. Kinda wanted to see where he got it from."

"Where he got it from? Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so," Jack said with a laugh. "He is a wonderful leader, his men respect him. Hell, I respect him. From the reports we receive he's doing a wonderful job."

"In Antarctica?"

"Not any more. He was transferred about two years ago."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's classified."

"I still have clearance," Ben frowned.

"Not for this you don't. I guess since you didn't know he transferred you don't know about his promotion either."

"Promotion?"

"Yes. He's now Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," Jack watched as a proud smile spread across the retired Colonels face.

"Is there anything else you _can_ tell me?"

"I believe almost everything you'd want to know is in this letter," Jack said as he retrieved it from his inner jacket pocket and handed it to Ben Sheppard. "I'm sorry but we had to read it, make sure he wasn't writing things he shouldn't be."

"I understand."

"You should be proud of you boy," Jack said. "He is the Military Commander of the base he is stationed at, second only to the civilian leader. It's a joint civilian/military thing and I hear good things about him from both. He was only promoted a year ago but after his commanding officer died within the first few days there, he was the ranking officer. They are in a very remote area and they were cut off for the first year. We now have regular supply runs so we hear a lot more from them."

"It's dangerous? What he's doing?"

"Yes, it can be. Your son is a survivor though."

Ben Sheppard nodded thoughtfully, eyes on the letter in his hands.

He looked up as General O'Neill stood. "It was nice meeting you Colonel Sheppard. I'll let you get on with your letter. Jack handed the man his business card. "The address you can send stuff to him is on the back. Just keep in mind that it might be a month or more before he receives it. I hear he tries to requisition football games on DVD."

Ben let out a laugh. "I bet he does. Football was one of the few things we could agree on after his mother died. Does he get email?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't know his address off the top of my head though. Oh by the way. The next supply run leaves on Friday. If you mail whatever your sending so it gets to Colorado by then he should get it relatively soon."

After seeing General O'Neill out Ben returned to the living room. He sat and stared at the latter for several minute. It was addressed: 'Colonel Benjamin Sheppard' with no street address. Stealing himself he opened the letter and began to read.

**Dear Dad,**

**I know we parted on bad terms and you probably thought you'd never hear from me again, but I just wanted to… I don't really know why I am writing this letter… to prove that I'm not such a screw up? That I have friends who trust me, who are practically like family? I don't know. Maybe I just wanted you to know how I'm doing. **

**I'm doing good. I can't tell you where I'm currently stationed because it is highly classified but I can tell you I made Lt. Colonel. (Bet you never thought that would happen. Truth is neither did I, especially after Afghanistan.)**

**I am the military commander here and second in command over all. This expedition is a largely scientific one so there are lots of civilian scientist running all over the place. (There are several I'd like to shoot, especially when their scientific curiosity puts the whole expedition in jeopardy, but my boss wont let me.) **

So far his son hadn't really told him anything different than what General O'Neill had said.

**I've got some of the best men and women under my command. They know what is required to get the job done and they put their lives on the line daily to protect the people on this base and at home. I would trust my life to any of them and I know that they trust their lives to me as well. They know I trust their instincts and skills and that if they do get into trouble that I will do everything possible to bring them home safe.**

**Some of the scientists aren't so bad either. Somehow the lead scientist and I have become pretty good friends… I save his life, he saves mine. I insult him, he insults me. As annoying as Rodney can be, he really is a good friend where it counts. His second in command, Zelenka is not that bad either and occasionally puts Rodney in his place when his ego gets to big. Not that that is easy. Rodney is a genius and more often that not he is right. Just don't tell him I said that.**

**Dr. Weir, my boss, and I have also become friends of a sort. How could we not. After being isolated for a year, watching friends and comrades die and have to make the hard decisions… As crazy as it sounds, we depend on each other to run this base. I would not be where I am today if not for Dr. Weir. Not to say that we don't have our disagreements. Especially when it comes to how best protect the people on this base. After a few miss starts we have come to an agreement and even if she doesn't agree she will listen to me and we usually come to a compromise. **

**Our CMO, Dr. Beckett has also become a very good friend. And he has put me back together more times than I am willing to admit. He is a mother-hen. Always making sure I eat and get enough sleep.So don't worry Dad, I am being well cared for.  
**

**We have also made friends with some of the locals. Teyla and Ronon have both been teaching me their peoples traditional fighting styles and both offer a perspective that we sometimes tend to overlook.**

**When we first headed out on this expedition we were unsure if we would ever see our loved ones again, and as I said, for the first year we were totally cut off. We have regular supply runs now and send home weekly reports. Though none of us really get much of a chance to come home. Not many of us want to go home truthfully. This base has become home. These people family. Sure, most everyone has left someone back home, but we are on the adventure of a lifetime. None of us would give it up willingly.**

**I know you are trying to figure out where we could be that is so dangerous and remote, where the military and civilians are working side by side. Stop, you'll hurt yourself trying to guess. I just want you to know that we are doing good, important work here. I hope that someday people, that you, will know what we are doing and what we have sacrificed to keep our loved ones safe. **

**I guess the real reason I am writing this letter is because there are some things I needed to say, or at least get down on paper, before one of us dies. I have enough regrets as is. So in case I never make it home I want you to know that I do love you Dad and I am sorry about everything. I wish we hadn't grown apart. Mom would be so mad at us if she could see us now. Maybe...**

_**Sorry, I have to cut this short, some of my people are under fire and stranded. I hope I get a chance to see you again some day.**_

_**Love, your son,**_

_**Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.**_

It took Ben several minutes after he finished reading the letter to realize that he had tears running down his face. The abrupt end to the letter had him slightly rattled. It looked like John had scribbled the last several lines as he ran out the door.

_Please,_he prayed_ please keep my son safe and bring him home in one piece. I would really love a chance to see him again._

After a few more minutes of contemplation Ben Sheppard stood up with renewed determination. He went off to search for some paper, a pen and envelope. Did he even have any stamps around? He'd have to buy one at the post office.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here you go, another chapter. Enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is most welcome.

Chapter 4

It'd been two months since he'd been hit by the "deadly water balloon" and he was finally back to normal. Carson had released him to full duty two weeks ago and he'd been through the gate several times since then with his team.

At the moment his team was spread out over Atlantis. Rodney was doing something in his lab, Ronon was doing something with the Marines and Teyla was probably helping.

He had his own duties to attend to. Supervising his men in the unloading of the Deadalus, one of his least favorite duties as Atlantis second in command. He wondered if he could pawn it off on Lorne? Damn, Lorne was off world at the moment. He swore Elizabeth planned it that way so he couldn't delegate to Lorne.

Unloading and getting everything stored away was made more difficult by the crowd of people milling around who had come to see if they had received anything from home.

"Help me up," John whispered to a near by marine, indicating the crate he was standing next to.

"Okay!" John hollered. Nobody heard him. He taped his radio so he would be heard by everyone wearing one. "If you are on the east pier, where the Deadalus is unloading please look to the south. Everyone else, ignore this message."

Once everyone was looking his way he tried again. "Okay, listen up people! Nobody gets any personal letters or packages until everything is inventoried and stored away! If you're on this pier I'm putting you to work. Mail call will be at dinner tonight as usual. Thank you all, now get back to work.

Most of the people who had congregated bid a hasty retreat though a few stayed to help.

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth called John on the radio. "What was that announcement about earlier?"

"To many people on the pier doing nothing. They should know by now that mail is handed out after everything is put away. I was getting their attention so I could tell them that if they stayed they were being put to work. All but a few left."

"I'm surprised that it hasn't gotten out that those who help get their mail first."

"I don't know how you know that because my minions are sworn to secrecy. Penalty of telling is getting your mail a day latter."

"Real harsh John."

"Oops, got to go before the coffee ends up in the Amory."

* * *

An hour later all of John's "minions" gathered around him as he sorted through the mail. "Name?" he asked, with out looking up. Luckily someone at the SGC took the time to alphabetize the mail. 

"Cadman," the lieutenant said with a laugh.

"Of course you are," John said as he looked up with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "I thought for a moment that you were Ro…"

"I thought it was agreed never to talk about that again Sir," Cadman quickly interrupted.

"Hum, I suppose so. Go an enjoy your mail. Name?" He asked going back to the bags of mail that surrounded him.

Once he was through he enlisted two straggling marines to help him carry the mail bags to his office.

After they departed he looked through the mail bags one more time, this time he was looking for anything addressed to himself.

Along the way he pulled out several letters and packages for Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, Zelenka, and Lorne, and set them aside.

"Aha! A box with his name on it in what he remembered as his fathers handwriting. He looked at in with a little apprehension before grabbing his knife and opening it. An envelope labeled "Lt. Colonel john Sheppard" lay on top of several packing peanuts. He opened that first.

**Dear John,**

**I'm thrilled to hear from you. It sounds like you are doing well. I bet you'll never guess who delivered your letter. A General Jack O'Neill. He about scared me to death showing up on the front porch in his Dress Blues. I thought he was going to tell me you were dead and then I would never get to tell you I love you and how proud I am of you. I do and I am you know.**

**I sorry to. After your mother died I took out all my anger and grief on you, and that was unfair of me. You needed your father to comfort you and instead he ignored you and punished you when you had one B and a report card full of A's. Then when your best wasn't getting the attention you wanted you started acting out and that just made me madder… a never ending circle. But through it all, no matter what I said, you were, are my son, and I love you.**

**When General O'Neill delivered your letter he told me what little he could. He told me that you became the military commander by default after your CO died. He said you did a terrific job when all the odds were against you. I know you have been fighting an uphill battle for a long time but it sounds like you are coming out on top.**

**I'm also sorry that I did not show up at your hearing after Afghanistan. When I first heard about what happened I was worried about you. Was my little boy alright?**

**Then I was angry at you. How could you disgrace me like that? What possessed you to disobey a direct order.**

**Then I thought about it some more and realized that if you hadn't disobeyed that order those men would probably be dead. I realized that the reason you went back was because I taught you not to leave a man behind. Even though you saved those men I still do not think you were right in disobeying that order but I am proud of you for doing what you believed was the right thing.**

**I know I didn't say that enough as you were growing up, but I am proud of you son.**

**So, not that the mushy and serious stuff is out of the way… how about some news from home?**

**Do you remember the Evans? Mr. ****Evans ****died about 5 years ago and Mrs. Evans lives there all by her self now. Her children are all grown with families of their own. I think her youngest was several years older than you? Any way, we have a little arrangement. Get your mind out of the gutter boy! Not that kind of arrangement. I take care of her yard and fix what ever needs fixing and she cooks for me. Well, it's more like that she doesn't like cooking for one so she shares her dinner with me. She also bakes me cookies and stuff. I thought about sending some but I don't know how long it will be before you get this package so I ended up not asking. You know what? Now that I've started telling you about what's going on here I cant think of anything else really interesting. What do you want to know about this place?**

**I am doing alright. Retirement is treating me well enough. I get out to play golf with some old buddies several times a week. I can't tell if my game is improving or not. I have lots of time to read and I try to do the New York Time Crossword. Every time I get stuck I cant help but wish you were here, because I am sure you would know the answer.**

**How was your rescue mission? It looks like you left in a hurry. Are all you men alright? Are you alright? It sounds like you've had a close call or two. I'll try not to spend time guessing where on earth you are but it would be nice to know.**

**When General O'Neill was here he mentioned that you try to requisition football game DVD's. I am going to try and burn (yes I know, the world is coming to an end if your old man knows how to burn a DVD,) as many as I can before I send this. The General told me that the next supply shipment leaves on Friday so I probably wont be sending you all that many this time. I am also sending you some other treats from home. In your next letter if you tell me some things you want I'll see about sending them to you.**

**I have also learned how to use email. So instead of waiting months for replies why don't we send emails instead of letters. Saves trees too so I'm told.**

**I am going to end this letter here. Not only because I can't think of anything else to write but because my hand is cramping up.**

**I love you John and I am proud of you. I am going to brag to all my buddies next time I see them that my son made Lt. Colonel.**

**Love your Dad,**

**Ben Sheppard**

John stared at the letter for several minutes, emotions swirling, before carefully folding it and putting it back in the envelope.

"I see you at least got mail," Elizabeth's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Anything interesting?"

"It's from my dad if that's what you mean."

Elizabeth smiled. She had been caught. "Good letter or bad?"

"Good very good. He says he's learned how to use email."

"That is good. Means you wont have to wait as long. What's the package?"

"Oh, this is from him as well. The letter says there are some football DVD's. you know what else he said? He said that General O'Neill showed up on his doorstep to personally deliver my letter."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So did I get anything?"

"Mail is handed out during dinner," he told her smirking.

"I know, but I'm your boss and I can make your life hell."

"True," John said as he directed Elizabeth towards he stack of mail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner John grabbed his laptop and package and headed to his room. He had a date with some football DVD's. Plus he wanted to see what else his dad had sent him. Once in his room he sat down on his bed and up ended the box. Wow, his dad had sent one hell of a care package.

Ten DVD's, five were football and five were action movies that had come out in the past two years. Various magazines, gum and candy that wouldn't melt, some sodas, Popcorn, and a small photo album. Quickly flipping though it he saw that they were pictures of him and his mom and dad as he grew up. There were also some pictures from after his moms death.

Deciding that he would look more closely at the pictures later he picked on of the football games at random and entered it into his CD-Rom drive. Then he settled down to watch, falling asleep sometime during the third quarter.

* * *

John took a cursory glance around the mess the next morning as he walked in, looking to see if there was anyone he wanted to sit with. Elizabeth and his team were gathered around a table to the back. He quickly made his way though the mess line before heading there way.

"Good morning everyone."

"While you are correct that it is morning, Colonel, it has yet to be determined if it is good."

"Good morning John," Teyla replied with a smile while Ronon just grunted and continued eating.

"So how many football DVD's did you end up with?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I got five. Got most of the way through the first game last night before I fell asleep."

"Oh no," Rodney complained. "What kind of crazy person sent you football games on DVD?"

"That would be my father, Rodney."

"Your father? Is he in a mental institution? Because If he isn't you really need to look into that."

"Rodney!" Elizabeth exclaimed, halting the impending rant.

"Sorry, but it's true. Do you know how many times we, his trusty team have been subjected to the torture of watching American football? Your military commander here thinks it's a great team building event. Let's not forget the fact that he is the only American on his team. Now he has even more games."

"Look on the bright side McKay," Ronon joined in. "At least next time we get roped into watching it won't be a game we've seen ten times before."

"But they all look the same!"

"Did he send you anything else?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to put an end to the football discussion.

"Yeah he did. He sent me five action movies that must have come out since we've been here. Some popcorn and soda, a few magazines… he said he thought about sending some cookies that his neighbor bakes but wasn't sure if they'd still be good by the time they got here. I think when I email him I'll ask that he send some along anyway."

"Cookies? Maybe he's not so crazy after all," Rodney said.

"Yeah," John said dreamily, propping his head on hi hand. "Mrs. Evans used to make the best lemon bars."

"Lemon!" Rodney exclaimed. John couldn't help it, he burst out laughing soon to be joined by the others. The look on McKay's face was priceless.

"Oh haha, very funny. Pick on the guy with deadly allergies. I have important work to attend to but you all just stay here and keep laughing."

"Lemon bars, John?" Elizabeth asked her second in command after Rodney left.

"What?!" John asked, trying to look innocent. "She really does make good lemon bars. I'll ask my dad to send some in the next package. Speaking of which, I should probably go and write him an email if I want it to go out this afternoon. I will see you all later."

**Dear Dad,**

**First of all, thank you for all the goodies. I watched most of the first three quarters of the 49ers/Cowboys game last night. Rodney says thank you for sending them two me, he was getting tired of watching the same games over and over again. Actually, he said you belonged in a mental institution because, according to him, you just provided me with a torture device. Rodney is Canadian and just doesn't get football. Speaking of which. As long as there are no chocolate chip that will melt before they get to me, I would love some of Mrs. Evans**** cookies. Some of her lemon bars would be lovely. Rodney is deathly allergic to citrus.**

**You asked about my rescue mission? Well, everyone came out of it alive at least. One of the men had been hit in the head with a rock before we got there and had lost a lot of blood. He ended up with a nasty concussion but he's back on duty. Another of the men had a sprained ankle, also sustained before we got there. The team leader and my second in command, Major Lorne, was grazed with something as we were pulling out but it was very minor, he was back on duty in no time. Lt. Cadman was lucky, all she got was a bruised shoulder…**

**Okay, I've been staring at the computer long enough debating with my self. I was also injured as we were pulling out. I am fine now so you don't have to worry. I got hit with some Toxin that Played havoc with my system. I was in a coma for two weeks while Dr. Beckett tried to figure out how to neutralize it. But as I said, I am fine now. I have been back on full duty for two weeks now and back at 100.**

**Want to hear my own kind of funny letter delivery story? Well, even though I wrote that letter I hadn't decided whether to send it or not before I went on that mission. So sometime while I was out of it Elizabeth took a walk around the base and ended up in my office. She saw the letter and took it back to her office with her. She says she didn't read it. Any way, she kept it in her desk, I guess to keep it handy in case she had to send a condolence letter along with it. **

**The day I woke up she looked at the letter one more time before coming to see me, forgetting to put it back in the draw. A week latter she realized she hadn't seen the letter and asks if anyone had seen it. Supposedly one of the guys saw it when he was gathering the stuff Elizabeth left to be sent home and assumed that it was to be sent as well. I had here worried for a while that I was going to extract some kind of revenge.**

**Want to know one of the worst parts of being the military CO? Well, other than all the paperwork? On delivery day I have to be out there to supervise and make sure that we have everything that we're supposed to and that it gets where its supposed to go. The coffer almost ended up in the Amory yesterday. Delivery day also means mail day. Now, we've had supply runs about every month for a year now, and we've been handing out the mail at dinner after everything has been put away for almost a year. But some scientists seem to forget that fact. There were so many people hanging out while my people and I were trying to work that when I yelled for there attention they didn't hear me at first. Once I had there attention I told them that if they didn't leave they'd be put to work. Needless to say, most of them left. And the ones who stayed to help got to learn the best kept secret on base.**

**Now what is the best kept secret and how does it stay so? Simple. If they tell then their mail will be held hostage. Those who help unload get their mail early. Now, all the military people no this, most of them have been rotated through supply duty in the last year. It's kept secret mainly because I don't want a bunch of scientist to come complaining to my door. Plus, it's not like the same people get their mail early every month. The benefit of being one of my close friends is that I also usually pull out your mail if I see it and if you come by my office before dinner, you to can have your mail early. If you don't make it by then I some times lock my door and make you wait even longer. Unless you're my boss. I tried to keep Elizabeth from her mail yesterday when she came by my office and she threatened me with all the worst assignments. Did I mention that I think she purposely sends Major Lorne off on patrol when ever a supply run is due so that I can't pawn it off on him?**

**I better wrap this letter up if I want you to get it before next week. Today is our weekly contact with the folks back home. We can only send transmissions once a week because we need to conserve power. Rodney came up with this nifty compression algorithm so it only take about a second to send everything we need to. That includes all the personal emails, weekly reports, the novels some of the scientist write up on their research, and all the other paper work we manage to accumulate over the week.**

**I am attaching a list of things I wouldn't mind having.**

**Love you, **

**John**

John added the email to the file of things that would be compressed then sent to the SGC that afternoon. Once the SGC received the data burst they would uncompress everything then they would sort though what they received. Mission reports and other military matters would be delivered to General Landry and others. The science reports would be sent to the relative people and all emails would be mailed to the recipient. Personal emails sent to addresses that were not cleared for sensitive information were read and censored if necessary before getting forwarded on to the intended precipitant.

John figured his dad would receive the email in two, maybe three days. Depending on how fast they got to it.

After sending his batch of reports and emails off to the science department so they could compress it John decided it was beyond time to get out of his office. He set off to find Teyla or Ronon to see if they wanted to spar. He was pretty sure he could get one of them to join him. They had a mission the next day which meant he had a whole day out of the office. He really had been spending to much time cooped up in there, what with several weeks of light duty after his run in with the killer water balloon. Yep, it was defiantly time to get out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben Sheppard had never really been one to gossip, not even about his drill instructors in in boot camp way back in the day. Somehow though, he frequently found himself talking to Mrs. Evans while he trimmed the shrubs between their yards. Though most of the time the two retirees would talk about what was going on in their own lives; Mrs. Evans grandchildren, how Ben's arthritis was acting up, their own children. Sometimes, like today, their conversations tended to be about their neighbors. The topic today? The Norton's grandchildren. Those kids were little terrors, running rampant through the neighborhood, and yet the Norton's didn't notice a thing.

"This time I am bringing in my potted plants," Sarah Evans was saying. "Last time those heathens visited I kept finding bits of broken pot around for a week."

"I almost think I should install a security camera to watch my yard," Ben said. "The Norton's just will not believe that their grandchildren are anything but perfect little angels."

"Their children were well behaved from what I remember. My Laura was very good friends with their daughter. I can't believe that these heathens are theirs."

"I think they are just to spoiled. Their grandparents defiantly never tell them no, and I bet their parents don't deny them anything either."

"Children need to be told no occasionally. They need to learn that they can't always get what ever they want now or they will be in for a rude awakening when they are older. Now, I love to spoil my grandchildren, that's the best part. Spoil them and get them on a sugar high then send them home to their parents. But as much as I spoil them, I don't let them walk all over me and I do say no every now and then."

"You are a very good grandmother Sarah. I see it every time you are with them, even when you are just talking about them."

"Why thank you Ben. I bet you will make a wonderful grandfather some day."

"Better grandfather than father anyway," Ben said with a shake of his head. "But either way, it will be awhile before that happens. John is currently the military commander at a remote base so there is nothing going on there, and he did not mention any girlfriend or anything here in the states."

"Do you think he would tell you about a girlfriend if he did have one?" Sarah inquired with a laugh.

"I hope so, but you are probably right that he wouldn't mention one in his first letter. Still, from the way he talked, it didn't sound like he had anyone here in the states."

"Well, when the day comes, you will make a terrific grandfather."

"Thanks," Ben said as he stood up. As he stretched the kinks out of his back he noticed the mail truck making its way up the street.

Sarah turned around to see what had her friends attention." Hoping for another letter from John?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sarah just smiled.

"I have been looking forward to one. At the moment it is the only way I have of getting to know my son again. Though if he replies to my letter by snail mail it will be several more weeks before I receive it."

"Well then, how about we go inside, you check your email, I'll start some coffee and then we can go and sit on your wonderful back porch and if you have a letter you can read it and if you don't, you can just tell me more about this son of yours"

"Are you making fun of me Sarah?" Ben asked with a smirk that would have many of the Atlantis crew doing double takes. "That does sound like a good plan though. I think I will get the mail out of my mailbox first though, the Norton's grand children might get to it otherwise."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll meet you on your porch in a little while."

Twenty minutes later Sarah Joined Ben on his back porch with two steaming cups of coffee to find Ben amerced in several pages of paper.

"Looks like you did receive a letter toady," she said as she handed him one of the mugs.

"Yes, it's from John," he said with a smile. Then noticing the coffee he relived Sarah of one of the mugs. "Thanks for the coffee."

The next several moments were spent in silence as Ben finished the letter, occasionally broken by a laugh or muttered curse.

"John says he would love some of your cookies as long as they won't melt and doesn't care if they are stale."

"He must really be yearning for home cooked food."

"I am sure he is, I know that I spent many a night dreaming of my wife's home cooking when ever I was deployed. John also says that he would love some of your lemon bars, because then he knows he'll get to eat them before his friends get to them. Apparently," Ben continued at Sarah's questioning look. "One of his closest friends there is deadly allergic to citrus. Guess he wants to make sure that he gets to eat some of his own care package."

"Well I think I can manage that. I will add in a batch of peanut butter and maybe some oatmeal resin as well so that he can share the wealth."

"I'm sure he'd like that."

"So what else does he have to say? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. He hates paper work, and it sounds like he has a lot of it. He says he thinks his civilian boss sends out his military second in command out own missions on days they receive supplies so that he can't delegate the supervision of unloading." Sarah laughed at that. "There are a few funny anecdotes about the unloading. Supposedly the coffee almost ended up in the Amory."

"Defiantly not where that belongs unless they have found a way to turn it into a weapon."

"Not since I last heard."

Ben looked down at his email for several moments, a frown marring his face.

"What is it Ben?"

"John was injured," Ben said after a moments hesitation. "The day he wrote his first letter he cut it short because some of his men were penned down. He was hit as they were pulling out."

"Is he okay?"

"He is now, he says he's been back on full duty for several weeks now," Ben sighed. "As a military officer you know that some of your men will be injured and that some of your men wont make it home again. You learn to live with it though or you don't make it very far yourself. But to know your own son is out there, knowing that he has been injured, that is a totally different feeling."

"I can't even imagine. Somehow, even though we live so close to a military base and so many of our neighbors over the years have bee military, none of my children were interested in joining up, though Michael was obsessed with fighter jets for a while, and Howard was never drafted," she said of her late husband. "Though if he was he would have been saving lives instead of taking them being a doctor and all."

"I'm glad you never had to go through this worry. I am beginning to get a taste of what Mary went through. I am almost glad that she is not alive to go through this worry with her son, because I am almost certain for her, that it would have been even worse than waiting for me."

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Sarah decided it was time for a lighter topic. "What are you in the mood for, for dinner?"

"What ever you cook is fine with me."

"You are no help what so ever Benjamin Sheppard."

"Am I supposed to be?" he asked with a laugh."

"Men, your all the same. Don't care what's on your plate as long as there is some meet and it's ready when you come in the door after a hard day at work."

"Hey, I resent that. I was never that bad with Mary. It is just that the two of you are (and were) such good cooks that I will like anything you cook. So, you should cook whatever you are in the mood for and I will enjoy it as well."

"Now isn't that some wonderful buttering up?"

"Is it buttering up when it's true? While you are cooking dinner, I think I will head inside and email my son, unless you need help chopping or something."

"Nope, I'm good. You go and write your letter. Tell John I say high and that the next care package will contain cookies."

"Will do. Let me know when dinner is ready."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a little while with this update. There will be more soon. Let me know how you all like to read the letters. As they're being written or as they're being read? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, I just realized that its been almost two weeks since I last posted. Well here is a new chapter for you... enjoy!

A/N2: Okay, I know I just posted this chapter yesterday, but here it is again complete with editing. I'd Like to thank MarkerSniffer for editing this chapter. Due to some email problems I posted with out the edited copy.

Chapter 7 

John walked into his room, dropped his gear on the floor and headed towards the shower, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He wanted nothing more than to wash the layers of dirt off his body and sleep for the next 24 hours.

His team had returned to Atlantis more than two hours ago after spending the past 7 days off planet, most of which were spent trying to find a missing 'gate. What had seemed like an easy fact finding mission had turned out to be a monumental waist of time. M2X-764 was an uninhabited desert planet. They probably wouldn't have even gone there but for some weird energy reading that Rodney just had to check out. "It might be a Zed PM Colonel!"

The day/night cycle was kind of weird; daylight lasting about six hours and the night was about 15 hours long. John didn't want them to travel at night in unfamiliar territory so the first day they hiked for six hours then set up camp in the dark. They woke up well before dawn so they would be packed and fed and ready to hike by the time the sun came up.

By the time they reached the location that the energy signals were strongest it was almost dark again. So they pitched their tents and settled in for another long, cold night.

Their third morning on the planet Rodney finally got a chance to check out the energy signals that had brought them there I the first place. After three hours of studying the signal Rodney decided that there was nothing of use and that it was time to head back to the 'gate. They ended up hiking for nine hours, well after dark, before setting up camp for what they thought was the last night. They slept about six hours, once again waking before the dawn. They took their time cooking and eating their breakfast and breaking camp.

John had figured they had about three hours before they reached the 'gate, arriving not long after sunrise. According to his watch it was about midnight on Atlantis, which would put them back at about 0300. He had hoped that hey might get lucky, due to the early hour, and would get to skip out on their post mission check ups.

But of course his team was never that lucky. After three hours of hiking in the dark he and his team had sat down to rest for a little bit and drink some water.

o Flashback o

John drank a few sips of water and then poured some over his head. The sun had just risen and it was already hot. He let his gaze wander over his team to see that they were also drinking plenty of water before scanning the horizon. He frowned slightly at the sight, looking around him once more. Something was not right.

It had taken them 12 hours of hiking to get to Rodney's energy signals, two six-hour hikes. So it stood to reason that it would take 12 hours to get back, this time split up into a nine and a three-hour hike. So then, where was the 'gate? He did not see the giant ring anywhere on the horizon.

He pulled his notes and his compass to double check their bearings. Yep, according to his notes they should be sitting on the stairs that led up to the 'gate. He looked down. Nope, no 'gate. Shit, they were in so much trouble.

"How much longer, Sheppard?" Rodney wined, munching on a power bar.

John took a deep breath and sighed before answering. "We're here."

"Ha-ha, funny, Sheppard. I'm serious though. How much further? This dust is getting into places that dust shouldn't get to."

"I am serious too Rodney. I took bearings right after we stepped out of the 'gate so we could find our way back again. According to my bearings we should be sitting o the 'gate steps."

Rodney looked down. "I don't see any steps," he stated. "Are you sure that you marked it right?"

"Yes! I do this every mission you know. The gate should be right here."

"I agree with Sheppard," Ronon backed up his team leader. "I noticed signs of our earlier passage on the way back, and I did not sense that we had gotten of track."

"I too did not sense anything unusual. We should be at the 'gate," Teyla said calmly.

"Well we are not." Rodney informed them superiorly.

"We can see that Rodney," John growled at the scientist. "Why don't you find out why the 'gate's not here."

"I'm not the one who got us lost!"

"I didn't get us lost! We are exactly where we are supposed to be! It's the 'gate that is not here!"

"'Gate's don't just disappear, Colonel."

"The Colonel is right," Ronon said before either of the other two men could say anything else.

"I am?" John asked somewhat surprised himself.

"These here are our footprints from this morning walking here. These over here are our foot prints walking away from the 'gate, they are about 3 1/2 days old, which is about right. Our prints leading away from here start right here… right about where the 'gate steps should end," Ronon pointed out a spot about three feet from where Rodney was sitting, right where John's bearings indicated that the gate should be.

"We are so screwed," Rodney whined.

o End Flashback o

It had taken another M2X-764 day to figure out what happened to the gate and then several hours after that to figure out how to find it again. It turned out that in addition to an extreme and desolate dessert M2X-764 had some extreme tectonic plate action. The 'gate and stairs were on one plate and the ground where the start of their footprints were, was another plate moving at the same speed in the opposite direction.

After some pretty fine calculating form both Rodney and John they figured out about how far away the 'gate was now. Then with Rodney making sure that they stayed on the correct plate, they set off walking on the same plate the gate was on.

They found the gate after what amounted to about three more earth days. They stepped through the 'gate almost exactly a week after they left, only much more tired hungry and dirty. Elizabeth had them all head to their post mission check-ups, telling them to report to the briefing room when they were done. They were after all several days late getting back and she had bee worried when they hadn't been able to make contact.

After giving them all a thorough check-up Carson ordered the four to get something to eat and then to get some rest. After hearing that Dr. Weir wanted them to debrief right away he ordered them to stop and get some food to eat during the briefing and to head to bed right after they were through.

So now here he was, four hours after stepping through the 'gate back onto Atlantis, standing under the steaming hot water. He was barely awake enough to wash off all the dirt and grime. Some how he managed to make it to his bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Groaning he rolled over and sat up. His clock read 0400. He definitely did not want to be awake right now but his bladder was screaming at him. He stumble into his bathroom, barely managing to avoid tripping on the clothes he had left scattered on the floor just 12 hours ago.

He emerged several minutes later feeling much better and, unfortunately, much more awake. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room for something to do. He knew that he would not be able to fall back asleep at the moment and the only people who would be awake at this time of night were those on the graveyard shift and they didn't need their CO bugging them.

His eyes landed on his computer. '_I guess I could play a game,' _ He thought. Then he remembered that Atlantis had made it's weekly report back to Earth while he was on that miserable planet. "I wonder if I got an email from Dad while I was away?" he asked the empty room. Mind made up he stood up to grab his laptop before returning to his bed and making himself comfortable while he waited for it to boot up.

"Damn computer," he muttered. "You'd think they'd give us faster computer when they send us to what is probably the most advanced city in at least two galaxy's."

Logging onto his email he quickly scrolled through several work related ones from both Earth and internal ones from Atlantis. "Yes!" he exclaimed when he spotted one from 'Benjamin Sheppard."

He was beginning to really look forward to and enjoy getting mail from home. He clicked on the email and settled in to read.

**Dear John,**

**I am glad you are enjoying the football games. Football as a method of torture? That's a new one to me. A Canadian scientist working for the American military? You tell me not to try and guess where you are but then you tell me stuff like that and it makes me curious. Tell this Rodney that I am not senile yet. I think I'd like to meet him someday, he sounds like an interesting character.**

**Mrs. Evans was over today when I received your email. I told her that you would love some of her cookies and lemon bars. She told me to let her know before I next send you a package so she has plenty of time to bake some fore you. I think she is planning on sending you some peanut butter oatmeal raisin and of course, lemon bars. I know you said Rodney was a good friend of yours, but are you trying to kill him? Death by citrus maybe?**

**I am glad your rescue mission was (mostly) a success. Thank you for telling me about your injuries. I hate to know that my son was badly injured but at the same time I need to know these things. I worry about you. Even when you were in Antarctica, or in the States, **definitely** when you were in Afghanistan and where ever you are now. I worry but I still like to know what's going on, good and bad. It makes me feel closer to you. **

**I am glad your first letter got sent. I would like to thank whoever picked it up by accident. They have given me my son back, (in a matter of speaking.)**

**I hated paperwork also but it is part of being in the military and part of being in command. Once you get a system down it is not so bad. And once you get high enough you can delegate some of it. It does sound like your Dr. Weir is making it so you can't delegate but then there are some things that are best taken care of by the CO. It sounds like you have made it fun for you people. It never hurts to give a little incentive, happy airmen make productive airmen. I like how you are handling mail day and using mail as a reward for an unappealing job. You always were creative. It's things like that, that make a truly wonderful CO. Well that and a CO that is willing to get down and dirty with their men (and women). It sounds like you are doing well on both accounts, like you are a good CO. Keep up the good work. I'm proud of you. **

**Reading about you talking about that algorithm made me laugh. You always were good at math. I remember this one time when you were in, second grade maybe? Any way, your teacher called your mother and I in for a conference. She was all in a dither because you had not only done all your assigned math problems in class instead of having to complete them at home like the other kids, but after you were done you added up all the answers to make one big number. The teacher was going on and on throwing out phrases like "Child Prodigy," "Mensa," "Skip grades." **

**Your mom and I talked about what that teacher had told us that night after you went to bed. We decided that we would leave it up to you. We didn't want to be those parents that pushed their child to do something and then have the kid burn out by the time he was 16. we wanted you to enjoy your childhood and if doing math was part of that then so be it, we just wanted it to stay fun for you.**

**We talked about it with you the next morning before you went to school and you told us flat out that tests were boring and you weren't going to take more. You told us that if you knew that you teacher was going to make such a big deal just because you were playing with the numbers you never would have done it. You said all this in such a serious manner, well as serious as a seven year old can be.**

**I don't think your teacher was very happy with us. I think she may have even called social services. Not that it mattered; I was transferred not long after.**

**Your mother and I never cared how smart you were, just that you were happy and enjoyed life to the fullest. As long as you are happy we are happy.**

**So, more news from the neighborhood… I don't know if you remember the Norton's or not, their kids had already moved out by the time we moved in. Anyway, they have the most spoiled grandchildren. I don't think those kids have ever been told no in their lives, absolute terrors. They are visiting this week and are causing havoc throughout the neighborhood. Worst part is, the Norton's believe their grandchildren could do no harm. Last time they were here they broke a plant pot on Mrs. Evans porch, trampled several flower gardens on the street and painted a cat green.**

**I think everyone on the street have brought all their valuables and pets inside. I make sure I meet the mail truck at the street just in case those kids get it in their minds to steal it. I even thought about installing a security camera to watch the yard. Maybe the Norton's will believe us then? One thing is for sure; everyone is avoiding the Norton's until their terrors are gone. Wonder if that will clue them in?**

**Well, it is almost 1800 here. Sarah (Mrs. Evans) is cooking dinner for the two of us and it is probably just about ready.**

**I will talk to you later, Dad**

John savored the letter for a few minutes. When he wrote that first letter to his dad he had no idea that just receiving a letter from him would brighten his day. So much time wasted.

It was best not to think about that. They were talking now, albeit through letters. Still, it was a start.

John looked over at his alarm clock, still to early to be awake. He looked back at his computer. Now was as good as any time to write a letter. Plus he was less likely to be interrupted.

* * *


End file.
